In honor of her Kiku
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Komachi does something to honor her Kiku.Takes place a few weeks after the series and contains spoilers.This is pretty much a general fic.


Authors Note:

Oh yeah..the document was opened a minute or so ago..current time 02:35am.

10/04/2006.

This takes place not long after the series and will pretty much have the following characters listed.

Komachi,Brief appearance by Kirara,Brief appearance by Shichiroji,

This may possibly have spoilers for the end of the show...in fact it will. Nothing descriptive though.

This will also have Rikichi and Sanae. Also surprise brief guest appearance around the end. Don't know if it Durien or Durian...The smelly stuff Kiku loves.

Although my fav character is Katsushiro this idea came to me who knows how many days ago...same for the title. Now I write it..

Hope you enjoy.

The battle ended a few weeks ago and the villagers were re-building their homes among other things.

Even Rikichi and Sanae were doing better.

She came by herself this time placing her offering of rice and started to pray in front of the graves to the fallen samurai...

She got to her Kiku's grave and started her prayer for him.

But sometimes she wished there was a little something more she could do for her side-kick.

Walking back to the village she passed Shichiroji.

"You went by yourself today?"

"Yes...I miss him."

"I know. They will all be missed."

"Isn't there anything more I can do..."

"Hey this Isn't like you Komachi."

"I know but I want to do something for him.."

"Hmm. Well how about this than..."

And a day later she was on her way with Rikichi and Sanae

to a certain area of the desert.

Kirara had her concerns but this was something that felt right.

Even the Elder agreed that they could go.

Komachi thought back to the last part of her talk with Shichiroji.

Flashback.

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure that this meant alot to him."

"What was it?"

She had her fists balled up with anticipation.

"A fruit. he said it was a delicacy in his village. Durian."

"Do you know where I can get some?"

"It does require a trip to the desert but maybe it might be good if you and someone else went."

Not long later Rikichi and Sanae had been roped into it.

And soon they would be there.

End Flashback.

They were using the red flying ship...(I don't know what it's called.--.).

Rikichi was piloting it while she and Sanae were sitting up at the top.

"Do you think we're almost there?"

Komachi turned herself around to face Sanae.

"Yes...Your growing up Komachi."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see in time."

"Oh."

But before she could ask any further Rikichi announced they arrived.

"Yeh we're almost there.!"

Komachi jumped down and ran a little ahead.

Not long after they came across a crop of Durian.

Komachi had pinched her hands over her nose.

"Ugh do they smell."

"Lets get busy shall we."

Rikichi started to get some of the smelly fruit.

Not long after they had what they needed and headed back to Kanna.

A couple of days later when they arrived after giving her sister a quick greeting she went straight to work.

The next day while she Okara went to their graves and offer prayers

Komachi had something a little different.

They put rice at three of the graves and for the fourth Komachi put a Durian

and offered her prayer and a few extra thoughts.

Kneeling in front of the graves Okara and Komachi had their eyes closed while Okara said her silent words...Komachi couldn't help but to think her words and say them in her mind.

'Dear Kiku.

I'm going to grow Durian near the village!

Shichiroji told me about it and how much you loved it so I'm growing in it your honor. I'll bring you the first one that grows. I hope your doing well.'

She went on to finish her prayer and she and Okara headed to the village.

Meanwhile...else-where up in the sky.

"Aw Sprout hasn't forgotten me."

"Come on. We have a job to do."

Kyuzo started walking off.

"Yeah. he's right. We'll have time to celebrate later."

Heihachi followed.

"Still thought I would've ended up down there if you no what I mean. Haha."

Gorobei laughed and walked off to join the others.

"Hey wait for me you guys!"

Kikuchiyo ran to catch up with the others.

Authors Note:

Thinking about it I think the bottom might be a teaser to another fic

I'm working on.

Except the first chapter to the fic will be slightly different and No one from Kanna is in the story. You'll see it when it comes out..

I know this wasn't much but the idea just stuck.

Well I bid farewell..

I'll probably come to the fic again later after I've seen more of the show and change any mistakes I might have made and add anything I missed.

Finished

10/04/2006. 04:14am.


End file.
